


My Pet Kat

by TheMidnightTalebearer



Series: 18+ Only Stories [6]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Masturbation, Panty Kink, Torture, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMidnightTalebearer/pseuds/TheMidnightTalebearer
Summary: Kat McNamara is hopelessly in love with her neighbor, Amber, who wants nothing to do with her. But when Amber sees how devoted Kat is, she sees an opportunity to indulge her lust for sadistic pain and torture.
Relationships: Kat McNamara/Original Character
Series: 18+ Only Stories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090253
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	My Pet Kat

Amber Collins parked in her driveway, home from a short but satisfying vacation. One of the many reasons she had left was her neighbor, the beautiful and famous Kat McNamara. Many people would kill to have her problem: Kat was completely and hopelessly infatuated with her, but Amber had lived next to Kat for many years. The sheen of celebrity had worn off long ago. To her, Kat was a beautiful, lovesick, puppy, a constant annoyance she was forced to deal with. Amber expected it was probably too much to hope the infatuation had died down in her absence, but when she walked into her home, tired and craving a drink, the woman leapt nearly a foot in the air.  
  
There at her kitchen island, quietly sipping a glass of orange juice, was Katherine Grace McNamara, resplendent in crimson hair and emerald eyes. When the shock of finding someone in her locked house passed, she wondered how the girl had managed to get a copy of her key. Amber strolled over to the fridge, poured herself a tall glass of water, and considered what she should do with her uninvited house guest.  
  
“Amber?” Kat questioned, suddenly noticing she wasn’t alone. Amber! Hello again. When did you get back? It's very nice to see you again. Would you like me to help you with anything? Anything at all?” she asked eagerly.  
  
“Christ, Kat,” Amber said with an exasperated sigh. “You scared me half to death. What are you doing here?”  
  
“Oh I...Jesus, I'm sorry. I...well... I was keeping an eye on the house for you while you were gone. I've made certain everything is neat and spotless. I didn't want you having to do too much when you got back. I'm sorry I startled you. It's just I was very worried about things here, so I used the spare key under the mat. Then I was worried I'd lose your spare, so I copied it just in case. I'll leave the copy when I go.”  
  
She broke into my house because she was worried, Amber thought to herself. She’s been in my home, in my stuff, unsupervised for two weeks. She thought about lecturing Kat for the tenth time, about explaining that people just couldn’t decide to be volunteer house sitters. Amber thought about that until she spied Kat’s supple, young, ass. Then an entirely new thought entered her mind.  
  
“There is something you might be able to help me with... But.. oh, never mind. You're probably just into guys, not guys and girls.”  
  
“I actually do like some girls, Amber,” Kat replied eagerly, struggling not to stare directly at her. “I'd be happy to help. What do you need?” she asked, curious as to what type of service would require her to like girls.  
  
“Let's say that my vacation was spent indulging certain desires,” Amber replied coyly, eyeing Kat up apprasingly, “and I'd like to indulge them with you, pet. Do you think you could help me with that?”  
  
“Um...d...desires, Amber?” Kat stammered nervously, blushing softly and fidgeting under her host’s glare. She’d had many dreams about Amber that featured the word, but she never thought she’d hear the woman say it to her in real life. “What kind of desires,” she asked, looking quite shy.”  
  
“Pain, Kat. Torture,” Amber clarified, running a hand across Kat's arm. “Think about the best orgasm you've ever had,” she continued, letting her fingernails scrape the girl's skin. “Know this: I can make it hurt so good that you'll wonder why you ever thought you'd had great orgasms.”  
  
Kat jumped a little at the sensation Amber's fingernails caused, blushing crimson at the mention of orgasms. She inwardly prayed Amber would never discover that Kat had the best orgasm of her life on her knees next to the woman's clothes hamper.  
  
“You want to...torture me?” Kat replied, swallowing hard. “I...why?” she asked, feeling a twinge of fear run up her spine.  
  
“I've seen how you look at me, Kat,” Amber cajoled, leaning in and kissing the actress along her jawline. “I'm pretty sure you want to fuck me. You have a thing for older women, I guess. But torture is the kind of sex I like best, so if we were to fuck, yes, you'd get tortured.”  
  
Kat quivered all over as the pleasure of Amber's kiss roiled within her. Yet her eyes were still eloquent of some dark, unknown, fear, as she looked up at Amber. She was a moth before a flame. Maybe the moth knows the flame will destroy it, maybe not. But either way, the moth does not fly away. Nor did Kat turn and run, despite her fears telling her to do so.  
  
“I...well...I...you've seen...,” Kat stammered, sighing deeply. “I guess I'm not very good at hiding it, am I? I...what do you want to do to me, Amber?” Kat asked quietly.  
  
“Well, you don't seem very experienced,” Amber replied, pulling Kat closer and licking along her neck. “So we'll start small. See how you do with nipple clamps.”  
  
“Nipple...clamps?” Kat breathed fearfully, slowly following Amber, who had taken off for her basement door. “A..a...alright, Amber, I’ll try.” The heavy, black, door opened ominously, and Amber stared to go down.  
  
Amber was perfectly sure she'd locked the basement door when she'd left, but with a person as obsessed as Kat in her home, she was unsurprised to find it open. She smiled, leading Kat downstairs and flicking on the lights. In their glare, Kat could see the various devices that made up Amber’s sex dungeon. She struggled to stay calm, and keep her head, as Amber ordered her to sit on a padded bench and remove her top. Kat unbuttoned her blouse with jittery fingers. The buttons slipped often, but her top and bra came off.  
  
“Amber? Amber, I...I know it’s torture, but could you please try and be gentle with me?”  
  
Amber picked up the first clamp and ran her fingers over Kat's nipple until it was fully erect. Then she clamped it, just tight enough that it wouldn't fall off, She made sure they could be tugged off with minimal effort and no pain, repeating the process on Kat’s other nipple.   
  
“Mmm,” she moaned softly, feeling a mounting lust licking at her bones. “I'll be gentle,” she smiled mischievously, moving the clamps one turn tighter.  
  
Kat purred at the sensation of Amber's fingers on her nipple, then winced with pain when the clamps were ever so slightly tightened. She breathed evenly, looking Amber straight in the eyes.  
  
“I’ll try to make you happy,” she stated quietly.  
  
“Skirt and panties off!” Amber demanded stoically. “Full name and date of birth!”  
  
Each clamp was moved a half turn tighter. Kat let out a loud whimper of pain. The actress's face scrunched tightly, while her eyes began to water. She took a slow, deep, breath and spoke more or less clearly.  
  
“Katherine. My name is Katherine. Katherine Grace McNamara. My birthday is November 22, 1995.”  
  
“Skirt and panties off, Katherine Grace,” Amber ordered, flicking a clamp. “I can't make that pretty little pussy cum if there are clothes in the way, can I?”   
  
“I'm sorry, Amber,” Kat replied at once, blushing hotly and shivering at the flick.  
  
Kat unzipped her skirt, folded it neatly, and placed it on the floor beside her bench. Her panties, also neatly folded, followed soon after so that Kat now felt vulnerable and exposed. She crossed her legs tightly, braided her hands together, and placed them directly over her crotch. Amber watched these proceedings with a soft chuckle, and walked over to her house guest with purpose.  
  
Amber gently pried Kat's hands apart, cuffing them securely to the bench’s armrests. This done, she teased the girl’s legs apart and ran her fingers across Kat’s labia. She smiled when she found there wasn’t a speck of hair to be seen.  
  
“Freshly shaved? Were you hoping for something, sweetie?”  
  
“Yes...I mean no! I...I..,” she sighed deeply, overwhelmed with feelings of attraction, affection, pleasure, and fear. “I...hoped...I...hoped you’d want to play with me,” she said at last, looking away in embarrassment.  
  
“Oh, I do,” Amber chuckled, giving the clamps another half turn. “How many guys have you fucked?” she asked, slipping a finger into Kat’s pussy. “And which holes did you let them use?”  
  
Kat struggled to stifle a moan as the heat of her arousal spread throughout her body. She tried to cover her face with her hands, but the bite of the cuffs reminded her that it was impossible. She was roiling with confusion, adrift in the sea of pain and pleasure Amber was giving her. The actress writhed as her hostess fingered her gently, letting the torment and teasing excite her wonderfully.  
  
“Oh my god” Kat moaned. “That feels...it feels....One. Just one. For four years. And he only ever fu...he was only ever in my pussy.”  
  
Amber smiled and sneaky, little smile and gave the clamps a full turn. Kat squealed at once, caught up in fiery pain, until Amber pressed her thumb against the girl’s clit.  
  
“So, you little snoop, which did you like better: my green lace bra and panty set or the black one?  
  
Kat couldn't help moaning in pleasure and pain. Her body felt like it was glowing with sexual energy. Her eyes were laser focused on Amber's as the woman’s fingers penetrated still deeper.  
  
“Oh...oh....oh god. Oh god! Amber, you're making me feel incredible! How did you know I looked at those? I put everything back neatly after I-" she stopped short, blushing furiously. “Never mind. How did you know?”  
  
“After you _what,_ Katherine?” Amber demanded, jamming her fingers in harder and giving the clamps two more turns.  
  
Kat winced at the sudden pain before groaning lewdly. The sensations she felt were eating her alive. Her face was hot and prickled with the heat of her embarrassment so that she could not bear to look Amber directly in the face. She had hoped to take this particular secret to her grave, but Amber was plainly insisting. She gathered every ounce of will she had to speak her next sentence.  
  
“After...After I...please forgive me, Amber,” Kat answered her shakily. “After I...touched myself. I took your underwear, especially the green ones, and rubbed them on my face and sniffed them. And touched myself. I couldn't help it, Amber. You were gone, and well...ohh....Please, Amber, Please keep doing that!”  
  
“If you want to cum...,”Amber smirked at Kat, “ask Miss Amber for permission.”  
  
Oh please, Miss Amber, please,” Kat begged, no longer able to retain her composure.She was quivering wildly and mewling like a kitten. “It feels so good I can hardly stand it! Oh, god, please let me cum! Please! You can do whatever you like to my nipples just...oh God, Miss Amber. Please!”  
  
“Cum, my little Kat-pet,” Amber ordered, releasing the clamps at once.  
  
The blood rapidly rushed back into Kat’s tits, causing levels of pleasure she’d never felt before. Amber’s fingers were thrashing in her pussy, driving her house guest insane with lust. Kat writhed and cried out as waves of the most intense pleasure crested through her. The girl's hair girl's hair was flying in all directions. Sweat was beading all over her body. Kat's juices were running down her legs.   
  
Finally she tossed her head back, collapsing in the chair and panting heavily. There were dizzying flashes of light before her eyes, and she barely had the energy to move.  
  
“God...oh, my sweet God, Miss Amber,” Kat panted gratefully. “I've..I've never had an orgasm like that before. Thank you. Thank you so much!”  
  
“That was a good start, Kat,” Amber said, kissing her gently. “There are so many other toys to play with, though.”  
  
“Miss Amber? If you'll let me, I'd like to stay here with you. Please?”  
  
“I'm... I'm not sure. I mean, I'd love to have you here, but... do you really think you can handle the torture? I went easy on you, sweetie. That won't be the case if you stay here.”  
  
Kat shivered with fear at the ominous statement, but love was swelling like sunlight in her heart and she couldn't ignore it.  
  
“I want to try, Ms. Amber. I have to try!”  
  
Amber sighed. “If you’re sure, then let’s go for round two.”


End file.
